


The Untold Story of Tonight

by TheSassyWombat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bromance, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, Keiynan Lonsdale - Freeform, Kiss The Boy, M/M, Meet-Cute, My Shot, Romance, The story of tonight, gay love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassyWombat/pseuds/TheSassyWombat
Summary: Sparks fly at once when Hamilton and Laurens meet doing shots in a bar.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	The Untold Story of Tonight

1776 - New York City

Alexander was enthused, thrilled to his very toes. He had come to New York to be a new man, to advance himself politically and financially. He hadn’t really stopped to think about the advancement of his social life. But here he was, in a bar surrounded by new friends who seemed to genuinely like and admire him. It was more than even he had dared to dream with his top notch brain. Insane!

Lafayette, Mulligan, and Laurens had joined into his song seamlessly. Even Burr, who was more reserved than expected, had bought him a drink. Alexander had a moment of self-consciousness that made him wonder if he appeared like a big pawed, waggly puppy compared to these men who had their lives together and revolution in their hearts. All of that was wiped away when Laurens bounded up to him, rested a hand on his shoulder, and stared straight into his eyes with a fiery intensity.

He was singing passionately about his abolitionist movement that aimed to turn asunder American’s beliefs of what black and white meant. Alexander grinned and nodded with enthusiasm, but his brain stuttered to an unexpected stop, when Laurens leaned closer for a moment. 

“Just wait until I sally in, on a stallion…” he sang, face serious and gaze piercing.

A part in the back of Alexander’s mind sat up and went, “reporting for duty.” Alexander blinked and the moment passed. He shook his head briefly and then turned to Burr, who was issuing a moment of caution. It was nothing.

The evening moved on, so much bigger and brighter than real life that Alexander felt as if he was in a dream. He danced with his new friends, clapped them on the shoulder, threw back shot after shot. He turned away from clicking a tumbler with Mulligan to see Laurens approaching another man in the bar.

Laurens grabbed the man by the shoulder, pulled him in, and entreated him, “Rise Up! When you are living on your knees, you rise up!”

Once again, Alexander froze, and his whole being focused on Laurens for a moment. He pushed past a wave of chagrin as another part of his body misconstrued the lyrics. He turned away from the scene and moved to stand with another of his new friends who didn’t cause his typically infallible logic to falter.

The night wore on, getting later and later. The bar began to empty out until it was almost only the four of them left, even Burr had wandered off a while ago. Alexander felt his mind slow and fill with a gentle warmth brought on from endless rounds. If he had to hazard a guess, his brain was probably working at the speed of an average man at peak efficiency. A wave of tenderness moved through him as he looked around at these men who’d embraced him and made him one of their own instantly.

He stood abruptly, resting on hand against Laurens’ shoulder to steady himself. “I may not live to see our glory, but I will gladly join the fight,” he declared. His friends joined in and stood to gather around him. He smiled sincerely, feeling moved to his core.

It was Laurens’ turn to rest a hand on his shoulder. Leaning in, he sang, “raise a glass to the four of us.”

As Alexander joined in, for a moment he was certain that it was only to two of them, maybe in the bar and maybe in the whole world.

Much later, it was just the two of them. The bar was closing, and Mulligan and Lafayette had wandered off to their respective homes. Laurens and Alexander slung their arms around each other's shoulders and staggered off down the street.

“Do you live nearby?” Laurens asked, running his hand along Alexanders’ shoulder and arm.

Alexander gulped reflexively. “Not really. I rent a room closer to Princeton.”

“That’s a long way to go this late.” Laurens pulled him gently in the opposite direction, eyes intent on his face. “My family owns a home just blocks from here.”

Alexander’s heart leapt and his stomach twisted at the same time. “Your family?” he asked, trying to figure out what exactly was being offered.

“Well, they aren’t in the city right now,” Laurens laughed, and his intense face softened into an affectionate smile that thrilled Alexander. “They are all back in South Carolina, but they come up regularly to meet with Congress.”

Alexander hesitated. This whole night had been new, thrilling, and risky, but what was maybe being offered was different. Sodomy was a capital offense in every state, and he had no reason to believe his new comrades would have his back in this area any more than the British. Still, he wanted, so he allowed himself to be pulled down the street.

He was aware of every place they touched, hips bumping hips, strong arms over strong shoulders, legs brushing together. His whole left side was on fire, nerves sparking. He looked away and sang very quietly under his breath, just for himself, “I've been afraid of my place, of this way, of my feelings…”

He glanced up and found Laurens’ bright, intelligent gaze looking back at him. As they approached a grand, brick home, he looked away and continued, “But I'm amazed at how we talk. It's so chill, but there's tension.”

Laurens pulled out a key and unlocked the door, drawing him in. The entryway was dark, with an oil lamp burning low on a side table, put there by a servant before retiring to bed.

“What was the deal when your eyes locked on me? What was the deal when you smiled at me like that?” Laurens hand slid across his shoulders, down his left arm, and wrapped fingers between his. “You see I try to be cool but the problem is using my emotions up. My head gets stuck. I'm scared to show just how I feel 'cause people talk.”

Laurens laughed brightly, turning to face him. “What have you been singing this whole time? Come on, drop your knowledge.”

Alexander had never been good at restraining himself when he was passionate about something, and he was certainly passionate about Laurens. With an equal mix of courage and recklessness, he looked up briefly. Still he paused, raising his voice only slightly, he looked away again before singing, “Don't want to worry 'bout whatever. Just got to know your deal.”

Laurens hummed under his breath. “You don’t strike me as a shy man. Don’t start now.” He lifted his hands to rest just above Alexander’s elbows and rubbed his thumbs back and forth hypnotically.

Alexander met his gaze finally and sang with honesty, “See, half the time I'm wondering if this is real. Why not say something’s on my mind if I feel love, but when the moment’s right I freeze, that's how I know my heart is his.”

Laurens face broke into a huge smile and his eyes lit from within. He joined in on the chorus, “If you want to kiss the boy then you better kiss the boy right now.”

Alexander felt his heart pounding in his chest, his arms tingling where they touched, and sweetness singing through his veins. Without another moment of hesitation, he leaned forward and did as instructed. The kiss was hot, intense, and true, like Laurens himself. Their bodies locked together perfectly as they wrapped around each other. It was a joining of minds, ideals, and hearts. After several long moments, the kiss broke, and they rested their foreheads against each other as they struggled to catch their breath.

“My dear John,” Alexander murmured. It turned out that New York is where he was turning into, not just a new man, but a better man, a happier man.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for everyone who was delighted at how homoerotic Laurens was played in the Hamilfilm.
> 
> Huge shout out to Keiynan Lonsdale for the song Kiss the Boy. It has a great music video! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXzLZ7QQnpQ


End file.
